Loca Por Ti
by julieta.black
Summary: aqui les traigo una nueva adaptacion de la autora Teresa Southwick, con nuestros personajes favoritos, espero me acompañen en esta nueva historia.
1. Chapter 1

Loca por ti

Siendo una adolescente enamoradiza, Candy Andley le había entregado su corazón a Terrence Granchester; pero, en lugar de estrecharla entre sus brazos, aquel rebelde de ojos azules le había dicho que besaba como una niña. Ella, totalmente humillada, lo había tirado a la piscina, con botas y todo.

Ahora se habían intercambiado los papeles y Terry no podía creer lo que veía. Aquella chiquilla delgaducha se había convertido en una mujer impresionante… y se moría de ganas de besarla de nuevo. Sin embargo, ella pensaba que había estado loca por haberlo amado alguna vez…

Si les interesa leer esta nueva adaptación, me avisan y con gusto la subo :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo**

—Vete de aquí.

—Pero, Terry…

—No quiero ver ni hablar con nadie que se apellide Andley.

Candy Andley observó la oscura expresión en la cara de Terry Grandchester y se preguntó qué habría pasado. Su hermana Susana debía haber hecho algo, pues era la única persona capaz de alterar a Terry de aquella forma.

«¡Ojalá se fijase en mí!» pensó Candy con tristeza. Aunque más joven que él, era más madura de lo que él se pensaba; al menos lo suficiente como para haberse fijado en el pelo castaño oscuro de Terry, en sus anchos hombros y en sus ojos azules de chico malo. Sobre todo en los ojos. Cada vez que él la miraba, el corazón se le aceleraba.

Los campeonatos estatales de rodeo de enseñanza secundaria en Abilene habían terminado. Al día siguiente volverían a casa, a Destiny, por lo que aquella era su última noche en el motel Lamplighter.

Cuando encontró a Terry en la piscina, Candy respiró hondo, se armó de valor y se sentó en una reposera junto a él.

Él parecía un volcán en erupción, y a Candy le asustaba lo que pudiese hacer. No podía dejarlo solo.

Tocó su brazo y se quedó sorprendida cuando él se apartó.

—De acuerdo. No me mires, pero cuéntame qué ha pasado y después escúchame mientras hablo.

—Vete de aquí, niña —gruñó él—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? No quiero que estés aquí, quiero estar solo.

¿Niña? A Candy le habría gustado agarrarlo de la camisa y demostrarle que no era ninguna niña.

—Te comportas como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete favorito. Al menos, dime qué ha pasado. Creía que éramos amigos —dijo.

—Susana y yo hemos terminado —dijo él, pero por la dura mirada de sus ojos Candy supo que había algo más—. No quiero ser amigo de nadie que tenga relación con ella.

La primera reacción de Candy fue de incredulidad ante el hecho de que su hermana hubiese sido tan tonta como para dejar a un hombre como Terrence; la segunda fue pensar que iría al infierno por sentirse tan contenta de que Terry ya no estuviese comprometido.

—Lo siento —dijo sin convicción, apartando la mirada para que él no se diese cuenta de que no lo sentía en absoluto.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Era tarde. Casi todos los que se hospedaban en el hotel se habían marchado a las habitaciones, excepto algunos niños que seguían hablando y riendo alrededor de la piscina y tras los arbustos.

—Lo siento de veras —insistió ella. Verdaderamente sentía que él estuviese sufriendo—. Pero no es la única chica en el mundo —añadió al ver que permanecía callado.

—Lo es para mí —dijo él.

Candy se preocupaba mucho más por Terry que su hermana. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta? ¿Y cómo no se daba cuenta de que era él la primera persona en la que pensaba por las mañanas y la última cuando se acostaba? Cada segundo del día deseaba estar con él, poder mirarlo.

Terry se la había quitado de encima la noche anterior, cuando ella intentó pasear con él hacia el lago. Pero ahora sabía que las cosas no le iban bien con su hermana, y aquella podía ser su mejor oportunidad de que él se fijase en ella.

—¿Y yo? —dijo, incapaz de seguir callada—. Yo te quiero. Yo nunca te haría daño.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Candy notó la sorpresa y la duda en la rigidez de la boca de Terry; después él se apartó y la miró fijamente. Aquella amarga y fría mirada hizo que se arrepintiera del beso. Terry se levantó; estaba a escasa distancia del borde de la piscina. Ella también se levantó para estar a su altura.

—Besas como una niña pequeña —dijo él.

Candy oyó risas detrás de ella. Tenía las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, pero aquello no era nada en comparación con el dolor que empezaba a sentir en su corazón.

—Aunque no hubiese decidido renunciar a las mujeres —dijo Terry cruzando los brazos—, no tendrías ninguna oportunidad.

—Sé que todavía no soy guapa —lo interrumpió ella, no queriendo oír aquellas palabras—, pero ya te enseñaré yo, Terrence Grandchester.

Y sin pensarlo, Candy puso las manos sobre el pecho de Terry y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Él se cayó de espaldas al agua, y en aquel momento su expresión fría cambió por una de sorpresa. Candy se dio la vuelta y se marchó antes de que él pudiese darse cuenta de que la humedad en sus mejillas no tenía nada que ver con el agua. Mientras se alejaba, se juraba a sí misma que le demostraría quién era, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Diez años después…**_

Terry Grandchester había vuelto a la ciudad.

Y ella iba a verlo en cualquier momento.

Candy Andley se asomó a la ventana de su cuarto de estar preguntándose si sería puntual. Él había sido nombrado presidente de la asociación de rodeo de enseñanza secundaria, y tenía que buscar un lugar donde celebrar los campeonatos del estado. Por aquella razón su futuro estaba en manos de Terry, pues Candy necesitaba que él escogiese su rancho, Círculo A, como sede de los campeonatos. Pero si la historia se repetía, iba a tener problemas.

El sonido del motor de un coche se hizo audible por encima del ruido del aire acondicionado de la casa, y Candy abrió una rendija de la ventana para echar un vistazo. Un último modelo de ranchera subía por el camino hacia la casa. Él había llegado.

Desde que descubrió que Terrence había vuelto, había estado muy nerviosa, y no solo por el impacto que él podía tener sobre su vida en cuanto a la posible elección del rancho. Una y otra vez se había repetido a sí misma que él ya no le interesaba, que ella ya era una mujer y no podía hacerle daño.

Pero su corazón latía acelerado.

Se apartó de la ventana y respiró hondo al tiempo que se alisaba los pantalones caqui. Después se ajustó el cinturón y comprobó que llevaba la blusa bien recogida. No había querido recibirlo con los vaqueros y la camisa sucia que había utilizado para limpiar los establos aquella mañana; quería ofrecer su mejor aspecto.

Llamaron a la puerta y Candy contó hasta diez. Estaba muy nerviosa.

—Allá vamos —se dijo a sí misma al tiempo que abría.

Casi se le para el corazón. Terry tenía diez años más, pero su aspecto era mejor de lo que ella recordaba. Aún tenía ojos azules de chico malo, el mismo pelo castaño oscuro y la nariz bien definida. En cuanto a sus facciones, la cara angular y la mandíbula cuadrada, parecían más duras. ¿Por qué lo encontraba tan increíblemente atractivo?

Pero inmediatamente fue consciente de que de pie, en la puerta de su casa, estaba Terrence Grandchester, el mismo hombre que había destrozado su corazón cuando ella tenía catorce años. Aquella conmoción borró de golpe los diez años transcurridos y se apoderaron de ella unos sentimientos tan profundos y dolorosos como los de aquella lejana noche. Aunque deseaba no hacerlo, lo recordaba todo con demasiada claridad.

La humillación de su último encuentro volvió a hacer presa de ella, como tantas otras veces desde entonces. Las cosas que le dijo y el beso que le dio todavía la hacían sonrojarse.

No era capaz de pensar con coherencia. Menos aún de decir nada, porque se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

Él la miró unos instantes antes de reconocerla.

—¿Candy?

—Hola, Terry. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Desde luego no la había reconocido de inmediato, ya que la última vez que se vieron ella era una niña delgaducha y él le había dicho que besaba como una chiquilla. Ahora era una mujer adulta y no la niña que lo había empujado a la piscina. Aquel recuerdo ocupaba su mente desde que se había enterado de que él era el nuevo presidente de la asociación. ¿Le guardaría él algún rencor? O, peor aún, ¿se acordaría de las cosas que le había dicho?

El silencio se alargaba, y él se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Y tú? —preguntó ella.

—Muy bien.

—¿Acabas de llegar a la ciudad?

—Esta mañana llegué de El Paso —contestó él asintiendo—. Estás estupenda —añadió mirándola fijamente.

—¿Yo, la delgaducha? —preguntó ella incapaz de resistirse.

Esperaba que los nervios que le atenazaban el estómago no la traicionaran.

—Lo digo en serio. Has cambiado mucho —dijo él sonriendo de forma pícara.

Por aquella sonrisa ella supo que les decía ese tipo de cosas a todas las chicas. Aunque había intentado olvidarlo, a lo largo de los años no había podido evitar leer las historias que la prensa sensacionalista y las revistas publicaban sobre sus conquistas amorosas. Antes de desaparecer, él había salido con mujeres con las que ella nunca pudo competir. ¿Por qué iba a acordarse de que una vez fueron amigos?

—Has madurado —dijo él.

—Suele ocurrir cuando pasan… —dijo ella intentando parecer pensativa—. ¿Cuántos años hace que nos vimos por última vez?

Candy no quería que él se diese cuenta de que recordaba claramente la última vez que se vieron.

—No lo recuerdo —dijo Terry, y por un momento dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño—. Yo diría que hace bastante tiempo, porque hacía diez u once años que no venía a Destiny.

—¿Tanto? —dijo ella, intentando parecer lo más inocente posible.

—Más o menos —dijo él asintiendo.

Candy pensó que estaba muy atractivo. De hecho, tenía mejor aspecto que hace diez años. No solo no tenía entradas, sino que no tenía ni una sola cana. Llevaba el pelo muy corto.

Un hombre de su edad debería tener un poco más de barriga, pues ya estaba cerca de los treinta. Pero al echar un vistazo a su camisa blanca bien recogida dentro de los vaqueros, se dio cuenta de que su abdomen estaba firme y liso.

Llevaba las mangas de la camisa dobladas justo por debajo del codo, precisamente por donde a ella le parecía que deberían llevarlas los hombres. Y aquel era un aspecto que le gustaba.

Pero tenía que recuperar el control de sí misma. Ya no era una niña de catorce años enamorada, y él ya no le interesaba. Si hablaban sobre su embarazosa confesión y el impulsivo beso, lo atribuirían a las hormonas de la adolescencia y se olvidarían de ello.

—¿Entonces, no recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos? —insistió ella, intentando averiguar qué recordaba.

—¿Debería? —preguntó él pensativamente.

—Supongo que no.

Realmente no lo recordaba. Era una buena noticia, pero entonces, ¿por qué le enfurecía que el instante más humillante de su vida no fuese lo suficientemente importante para él como para recordarlo?

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único que puedo decir es que has cambiado mucho.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —dijo ella.

—Casi no te reconocí. Tienes el pelo distinto.

Él recordaba su pelo largo y rizado de un color rubio brillante. Pero, tras dos años estudiando en Texas, su compañera de habitación la había ayudado a elegir un atractivo corte de pelo. A partir de ahí, Candy empezó a recobrar la confianza en sí misma que había perdido en unos instantes con Terry, y su vida social mejoró. Y así hasta hacía un año, cuando su prometido la dejó por la mujer que anteriormente lo había dejado a él. Aquello le recordó lo verdaderamente frágil que era aquella recuperada confianza en sí misma.

Terry la observaba detenidamente. ¿Era un brillo de admiración lo que había en sus ojos? Candy sintió una oleada de felicidad, y se maldijo a sí misma por reaccionar de aquella manera a las sutiles pero agradables palabras de Terry. Si, como había creído, estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él, ¿por qué la afectaba aún de aquella manera? Solo había pasado dos minutos con Terrence Grandchester, el que fuera el vaquero más solicitado de Texas, y el calor que desprendía amenazaba con derretirle los huesos.

Candy se dio cuenta de que aún estaban en el porche.

—No era mi intención tenerte aquí afuera. Pasa, por favor.

Las botas de él resonaron en el suelo de madera cuando entró.

—Gracias —dijo.

Una sola palabra pronunciada por él, con su voz profunda, era suficiente para hacerla estremecer.

Candy cerró la puerta. Era mayo y aún no hacía mucho calor, pero había regulado el termostato para que en el interior de la casa se estuviese a gusto. No quería darle ninguna excusa para que rechazase su rancho.

Terry se quedó en la entrada con el abrigo entre las manos. Miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaría pensando? se preguntó ella mirando también a su alrededor. A la derecha estaba el cuarto de estar con la chimenea de piedra, y delante había dos butacas con una mesita de café, de madera de roble, en medio. A su izquierda, el salón, que también tenía chimenea, pero de ladrillo, con un sillón nuevo reclinable delante de la televisión. El suelo era de madera oscura en todas las habitaciones del primer piso.

La casa se había construido en los años treinta, y las tierras sobre la que se asentaba habían pertenecido a la familia de Candy durante generaciones.

El dinero que ella había invertido en el mobiliario nuevo era parte de su plan para que la casa siguiese perteneciendo a la familia.

—¿Qué tal está Susy? —preguntó él.

Debería haber imaginado que él se acordaría de su hermana. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

—Susana está bien, gracias. Está trabajando en Dallas —añadió.

Por si acaso era ella la razón de que hubiese vuelto, sería mejor que Terry supiese que no la iba a ver; al menos no en Destiny.

—¿Es abogada? —preguntó él.

—Está especializada en derecho de familia.

Candy intentó que no la molestase el hecho de que él recordara que Susana siempre había querido ser abogada; sin duda alguna, se habían contado el uno al otro sus sueños y esperanzas.

A ella apenas la había reconocido, y sin embargo recordaba que Susana quería ser abogada a pesar de que le había roto el corazón marchándose con otro. ¿Seguiría sin querer ver o hablar con nadie que se apellidase Andley?

—¿Qué has estado haciendo estos últimos años? —preguntó Candy para romper el silencio.

Terry fijó su mirada en ella.

—Al principio me dediqué a los rodeos.

—Me enteré de que renunciaste a tu beca.

—En su momento me pareció lo más adecuado —dijo él frunciendo el ceño, y aquel gesto le hizo recordar aquella noche junto a la piscina.

Candy quiso morderse la lengua. Nunca había podido pensar con claridad cuando estaba cerca de él.

Se pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja con gesto nervioso.

—¿Vamos a la cocina? ¿Quieres un vaso de té helado?

—Sí, gracias.

Ella lo invitó a que pasara delante, y Terry encontró la cocina con la misma facilidad que si hubiese estado allí el día anterior.

Candy pensó que de espaldas era casi tan atractivo como de frente, y se odió a sí misma por fijarse en aquello: una espalda ancha que se iba estrechando hasta su esbelta cintura. Su trasero, recogido en los gastados vaqueros, era casi una obra de arte, aunque se dijo que aquella era una observación puramente objetiva, porque no sentía nada por él.

Cuando sus hormonas se apaciguaron, se dio cuenta de que Terry cojeaba ligeramente. Recordó vagamente haber leído algo sobre un accidente, pero no en la prensa sensacionalista, que solo se dedicaba a equiparar sus conquistas amorosas con sus impresionantes demostraciones de rodeo. Probablemente había mucho más en su vida y el hecho de que fuese presidente de la asociación de rodeo era una pista.

La cocina tenía forma de «U», parte de la cual era una barra con banquetas. En vez de sentarse en una de ellas, como siempre había hecho, Terry pasó al otro lado de la barra y se apoyó en la encimera de azulejos color _beige_. Candy podía sentir su mirada sobre ella mientras sacaba la jarra de té helado de la nevera y abría el armario para sacar un vaso.

Los recuerdos la invadieron mientras servía la bebida con manos temblorosas; le había servido té helado siempre que le había hecho compañía mientras él esperaba a que Susana bajase. Intentó no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía olvidar cómo años atrás había suspirado por él, fantaseando con que ocurriera un milagro y se fijase en ella y esperando que un día fuese a ella a quien él esperase.

—¿Cómo has llegado a ser presidente de la asociación de rodeo? —preguntó Candy—. ¿Tiene que ver con que fuiste campeón del estado?

—¿Te acuerdas de eso?

—Sí.

Terry apretó las mandíbulas antes de contestar.

—Como has dicho antes, renuncié a la beca para entrar en el circuito del rodeo. El primer año me fue bien; me presenté al campeonato nacional en Wyoming. Tenía diecinueve años, así que aproveché el momento.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Fui campeón durante dos o tres años, hasta que… —parecía como si no quisiese proseguir.

—¿Hasta qué?

—Tuve un par de accidentes —dijo él como si no quisiese darle importancia.

Candy decidió utilizar su mismo tono de voz y quitar dramatismo a la conversación.

—¿De verdad? No parece que montar sobre un par de toneladas de toro enfurecido sea mucho más complicado que montar en los caballitos de feria —se burló.

Terry hizo un mohín.

—Todos los golpes fueron en la pierna derecha. El tercero fue el peor; el médico dijo que uno más y quizá no hubiese vuelto a caminar.

Aquellas palabras ablandaron el corazón de Candy, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por endurecerlo. Sabía lo mucho que el rodeo había significado para él. Era lo único de lo que hablaba.

—No tenía ni idea. Siento haberte hecho una broma tan estúpida.

—No te preocupes, lo he asumido —dijo él sonriendo.

Su sonrisa hizo que las mariposas empezaran a revolotear de nuevo en el estómago de Candy.

—¿Qué hiciste después? —preguntó.

—Volví a la universidad.

—¿Y la beca?

—No la necesitaba —dijo él negando con la cabeza—. No como en…

Aunque no continuó, Candy sabía lo que había estado a punto de decir: en la época de instituto era un niño sin recursos que vivió con una familia de acogida hasta que cumplió los dieciocho años. Desde entonces estuvo solo, y necesitaba la beca para poder ir a la universidad. Aquélla era la razón por la que Candy se sorprendió tanto cuando renunció a ella.

—Entonces, ¿fuiste a la universidad? —preguntó ella apoyándose en la encimera y cruzando los brazos.

Había bastante espacio entre ellos, pero no el suficiente para amortiguar la fuerza de su atracción, la forma en que él despertaba sus emociones sin tan siquiera intentarlo.

—Sí —dijo Terry dejando el vaso en la encimera—. Me licencié en Económicas en Ucla. Después puse en marcha la empresa Desarrollos T&T.

—He oído hablar de ella —dijo Candy; lo que no había oído es que él era el dueño.

—¿Sí?

Candy asintió.

—Leo la sección de finanzas del periódico todos los días. Tu empresa ha sido mencionada un par de veces en relación con unos proyectos aquí en Texas. Desde luego, es una empresa a la que merece la pena seguir de cerca.

—Eso intento —dijo él—. Pero echaba de menos el rodeo.

—¿Y quién no? Todo el mundo debería caer en el barro empujado por un toro furioso al menos una vez al día.

Los dos se rieron.

Así es como Candy se sentía diez años atrás, antes de que todo se estropease. Como arcilla entre sus manos. Pero inmediatamente sofocó aquella sensación. No quería volver a sentirla, no quería volver a amar a un hombre enamorado de otra mujer.

—¿Cómo te convencieron para que te presentases a presidente de la asociación? —le preguntó.

—Dev Hart me llamó.

—¿De verdad?

Dev tenía un rancho en Destiny, y se había hecho cargo del negocio de su padre. Suministraba animales a los rodeos de todo el país. Terry y él habían participado en rodeos juntos en el instituto.

—Sí. Hemos mantenido en contacto. La asociación estaba en apuros cuando dimitió el presidente; puso como excusa el trabajo y las obligaciones familiares. Como yo no tengo obligaciones familiares —dijo dejando la frase en el aire—, Dev pensó que podría ayudar, porque además tengo negocios en esta zona.

¡Así que no estaba casado! Candy sintió alegría.

—¿Y? —dijo, segura de que había una razón más importante para que Terry hubiese aceptado.

—Me ofreció el puesto. Es solo temporal; no hubiese aceptado un cargo permanente.

—Dev debía saber que por alguna razón, lo considerarías —dijo ella.

—Sí.

—¿Qué fue?

—Sabía que el rodeo me había salvado la vida.

Terry no estaba seguro de por qué había dicho aquello, sobre todo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Candy. Ella intentó disimular y a él le pareció increíblemente atractivo verla intentarlo.

Terry sintió que había algo especial en estar de vuelta en Destiny, y más aún en estar de nuevo con Candice Andley en aquella habitación. Había dicho la verdad cuando al llegar le dijo que casi no la había reconocido. Ella había cambiado: el pelo rubio mechas doradas le llegaba por los hombros, y sus ojos verdes, llenos de vida e inteligencia, lo retaban. Era una niña la última vez que la vio, pero aquella noche…

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba en aquella cocina hablando con la hermana pequeña de Susy, más cosas recordaba. Se dejó llevar por los sentimientos: frustración, añoranza y enfado, que se convertían en ira e impotencia.

—¿Por qué dices que te salvó la vida?

—Ya sabes que yo era un niño al que nadie quería —dijo, y pensó: «ni siquiera tu hermana»—. Podría haber tomado cualquier camino en la vida.

—Conozco los antecedentes —dijo ella.

—Esa es una forma amable de decir que mi padre se marchó antes de que yo naciese y que mi madre se fugó con un trabajador de la construcción cuando yo tenía diez años.

¿Por qué se empeñaba Candy en hablar de algo que ya sabía? pensó furioso. Algo que él llevaba toda la vida intentando olvidar. No tenía ningún sentido.

—Bueno, es agua pasada —dijo ella sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz.

Terry estuvo a punto de sonreír.

—Para mí no, pero lo he asumido —dijo mintiendo a medias—. El caso es que por aquel entonces el rodeo era lo único que tenía y que se me daba bien.

—Eras la única persona más malvada y más loca que los propios toros —dijo ella.

—Tenía razones para ello —dijo haciendo una mueca—. Pero aprendí unas lecciones importantes.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó ella en vista de que él no continuaba.

—No asentir con la cabeza a no ser que sea en serio.

—Solías decir que esa era la regla número uno para montar sobre un toro.

—Me sorprende que lo recuerdes.

—Tengo buena memoria —dijo ella.

«No como yo» pensó Terry. No había muchas cosas buenas que recordar de aquella época.

—Pero me di cuenta de que hay algo más importante que eso —dijo recordando otra regla de oro.

—¿Qué es?

—No cuentes con nadie más que contigo mismo.

Terry vio la sombra que cruzó la bonita cara de Candy y se preguntó a qué podría deberse, pero no dijo nada.

—Creo que aprendiste una lección equivocada —dijo ella—. ¿Quién te la enseñó?

—Tu hermana. En el campeonato de rodeo, la noche en que la encontré acostada con Niel Legan.


	4. Chapter 4

—No sabía que te habías enterado de lo suyo de esa forma —dijo ella abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Terry miró a todas partes excepto a Candy. Cuando por fin la miró a los ojos, la irritación que sentía se disolvió y se sintió ligeramente culpable, pues se dio cuenta de que su intención había sido conmocionarla. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ella le hacía recordar todo lo que intentaba olvidar? Parecía una mujer franca, pero también había pensado lo mismo de su hermana y ella lo había dejado por otro. ¿Por qué iba ser Candy distinta? De todos modos, le daba igual, pues no andaba en busca de pareja, pero algo en ella lo atraía, y por aquella sola razón, se dijo a sí mismo, debía andarse con cuidado.

Además, le resultaba difícil creer que Candy no sabía que había encontrado a los amantes en el coche de Niel, porque las dos hermanas siempre fueron como uña y carne. No obstante, aunque no recordaba muchas cosas de Candy, sí recordaba que era incapaz de fingir.

—¿No te contó Susana por qué rompimos? —preguntó Terry.

—No supe nada hasta que se fugaron —dijo ella, y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y furia al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó tu padre?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Así que no signifiqué mucho ni para el padre ni para la hija.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—No lo planeó, Terry. Simplemente ocurrió, se enamoró y…

—Y pasó por encima del que se pusiese en su camino —interrumpió él.

Ya no sentía ningún interés por Susana, así que, ¿por qué estaba reviviendo aquello? ¿Para apartar de sí a Candy? No tenía necesidad, ya que ella pertenecía a la familia fundadora de Destiny y su padre había dejado claro que odiaba a Terry. O al menos que a su hija le gustase. Y Candy probablemente compartía aquel sentimiento de su padre y tenía mala opinión de él.

—Susana nunca te habría traicionado deliberadamente —dijo ella, y una sombra nubló su cara—. Creo que todo ocurrió muy deprisa y no quería hacerte daño. Conozco a mi hermana y sé lo mal que se sentía.

—Pues entonces me cuesta creer que no supieses nada.

«Y que no me lo dijeses» añadió para sí.

—¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?

—¿Te apellidas Andley?

—Nadie quiso ponerte en ridículo a propósito, Terry.

La creyese o no, el hecho era que aquello ocurrió hacía diez años. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Susana, ¿por qué salía todo de nuevo a la luz al volver a Destiny?

—Tienes razón. Lo siento —dijo él pasándose la mano por la nuca.

—Aquel primer año en el circuito de rodeo debió de ser duro para ti —dijo Candy—, pues tenías que ver a Susana y a Neil todo el tiempo.

Lo último que Terry quería era su compasión.

—Solo fue duro porque quedé segundo.

Candy iba a decir algo, pero él siguió hablando del campeonato.

—La competición fue buena para la publicidad. La aprovecharon al máximo.

—Hasta que Niel se mató —dijo ella—. ¿Estabas allí?

—En aquella ocasión no participé —dijo él negando con la cabeza—, tenía un tirón.

Pero se había enterado, e intentó contactar con Susana. Sin embargo, o no la localizó o ella no quiso hablar con él. De cualquier modo, había pasado mucho tiempo.

—Susana rehízo su vida y siguió adelante —dijo Candy suspirando—. Pero fue injusto, disfrutaron muy poco tiempo juntos.

¿Injusto? Desde luego. Pero él también sabía algo sobre la injusticia. La mujer que creía suya lo dejó por su rival, y él lo superó. Solo en otra ocasión se volvió a arriesgar y resultó ser otro gran error.

Había decidido no volver a bajar la guardia con ninguna mujer, y no iba a dejar de hacerlo en aquel momento.

Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había toques femeninos por todas partes, toques caseros. Una sensación de vacío se apoderó de él.

—Aprendí también otra cosa —dijo él con más aspereza de la que pretendía.

—¿Qué?

—Que la vida no es justa, y que a las personas no les importa mucho la justicia. Se forman una opinión sobre algo y no hay forma de cambiarlo. Por ejemplo, dan por supuesto siempre que, de tal palo, tal astilla. Tu padre me lo recordaba constantemente.

—Sí. Pero yo sé que no eres precisamente una astilla —dijo ella y se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa.

A Terry se le había olvidado que Candy ya era capaz de ironizar de aquella forma cuando tenía catorce años. Ahora se le daba mucho mejor; con pocas palabras le había dicho que se estaba excediendo y al mismo tiempo lo había hecho sonreír.

—Tienes razón sobre mi padre —dijo—, pero no creo que sirva de nada decirte que lo siento.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —dijo él cruzando los brazos—. Es agua pasada.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella—. ¿Lo dices también por Susana?

Terry intuyó que su respuesta significaría mucho para ella.

—Sí. Yo no soy el mismo chico inmaduro, y según me has dicho, Susana ha seguido adelante. Ahora que está casada y seguramente con un par de hijos…

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—No ha habido nadie más desde Niel.

—Resulta difícil creerlo.

—¿Por lo guapa que es? —dijo ella, y continuó antes de que él contestase—. Ha estado dedicada a la carrera y después a su trabajo, pero creo que hay otra razón. Es mujer de un solo hombre —añadió como si intentase convencerlo.

—¿Tú también? —preguntó Terry.

Candy se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—No estamos hablando de mí.

—Podríamos hacerlo.

—No —dijo ella negando con la cabeza—. Preferiría que hablásemos de ti.

Terry asintió. No tenía nada que perder por hacerlo.

—De acuerdo. Después de Susana, yo también seguí adelante.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, aunque no lo miraba—. Aún recuerdo los artículos en la prensa. ¿Qué se siente al estar en la lista de los vaqueros más solicitados de Texas? ¿Tenéis una novia en cada puerto?

—Eso es para los marineros. Además, no te creas todo lo que lees —contestó él.

La tensión que sentía en su cuerpo hacía que Candy quisiera subirse a la silla de montar y domarlo. Pero no podía.

—Me alegro de que Susana esté bien y le deseo lo mejor. No le guardo rencor —añadió.

—Me alegro —dijo ella con convencimiento—. Me gustaría que mi padre te viese ahora; eres una persona con éxito.

¿Tendría tanto éxito si Niel estuviese aún vivo? Le gustaba pensar que la rivalidad los había hecho mejorar a los dos, y que habría podido ganar a Niel Legan. Él quería ser el número uno, pero, al faltar Niel, ya nunca sabría si realmente lo era.

—Me enteré del fallecimiento de tu padre —dijo Terry.

—Sí. Fue de un ataque al corazón, hace poco más de un año.

—Lo siento.

Candy asintió.

—No era un hombre duro, sino todo lo contrario —comentó.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos, incluso con Susana y conmigo. Era su forma de ser. Pero nunca se perdió ningún acontecimiento del colegio, ni deportivo. No creo que le desagradase el rodeo, sino el hecho de que yo participase en él.

—No tengo nada que decir al respecto. Tú lo conocías mejor que yo.

—Sí, y sé que se alegraría de que te vaya tan bien; de verdad —dijo ella—. Pero no manifestaba sus sentimientos por los demás. Solo lo hacía en relación con el rancho. La verdad es que tú me recuerdas mucho a él —añadió—; creo que tú también escondes tu lado sensible.

—Solía hacerlo cuando era más joven, porque tenía mucho que demostrar.

Candy le lanzó una mirada especulativa.

—¿Por qué cosas se preocupa tu lado sensible? —le preguntó.

—Por el rodeo —contestó él.

—Así que, ¿no has vuelto para demostrar nada? —preguntó ella. Parecía ver algo de lo que él no era consciente.

—Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que se celebra el campeonato. Eso es todo.

Sin embargo, aún no sabía por qué había aceptado la sugerencia de Dev para ser presidente. Iba a decir que no, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta había aceptado.

—Ya sabrás que estoy interesada en que se celebre aquí —dijo Candy.

—Dev me lo dijo —asintió él—. Y supongo que tú sabrás que él se ha hecho cargo del negocio de su padre.

—Sí. Seguimos alimentando y cuidando algunos de sus animales para los rodeos.

—Yo trabajaba en la gasolinera para conseguir el dinero que tu padre me cobraba por practicar con los toros —dijo él rememorando imágenes en su mente y hablando más para sí mismo que para ella—. Así es como conocí a tu hermana —añadió, e inmediatamente se enfadó consigo mismo por no ser capaz de olvidar todo aquello.

—¿De qué hablasteis Dev y tú? —preguntó Candy ignorando el comentario de Terry y reconduciendo la conversación a los negocios.

Mejor así, pensó él. Tenía que terminar con aquel constante retorno a los recuerdos.

—Le pregunté si había pensado dónde celebrar el campeonato, y él me sugirió este rancho. Tengo que confesar que me sorprendió, pero luego me enteré del fallecimiento de tu padre, que era a quien no le gustaban demasiado los rodeos.

—Eso no es del todo cierto. Criaba ganado para vender en los campeonatos; lo que ocurría es que no le gustaba que yo participase en las carreras. Verme competir fue lo que lo apartó del rancho.

Terry sonrió al recordar.

—Eras la más rápida: catorce segundos la última vez que te vi.

—Después no volví a competir.

—¿Por qué? Eras muy buena.

—No tenía el apoyo de mi padre —dijo frunciendo el ceño. Aquel gesto indicaba que había otras razones, pero se cerró en banda—. Me sorprende que te acuerdes de mis marcas.

Él no estaba menos sorprendido. A pesar suyo, todos los recuerdos de aquella época estaban volviendo.

—Tu tiempo era igual que tu edad —dijo él.

—Estoy impresionada. Memoria asociativa; es una buena técnica.

—¿Me estás halagando?

—¡Cielos! Tu ego es el doble del tamaño de Texas.

Él se rio. Le gustaba su sinceridad; le habían hecho demasiados cumplidos falsos a lo largo de su vida.

—Volviendo al rodeo…

Ella se apoyó en la encimera.

—¿Te dijo Dev que yo estaba interesada?

—Me contó que tienes un proyecto en marcha, y que el campeonato te vendría bien para financiarlo —dijo él. La verdad es que cuando se enteró, había sentido verdadera curiosidad.

—Si ya conoces el rancho —dijo ella—, ¿por qué tienes que inspeccionarlo?

Era una buena pregunta. La primera reacción de Terry había sido buscar otro sitio, pero los participantes se merecían el mejor sitio para demostrar su talento.

—Mis recuerdos del rancho son de hace diez años. Tengo que comprobar que reúne condiciones para los espectadores y los animales, y que las instalaciones son adecuadas. Hay muchas cosas a tener en cuanta además de programar la fecha y la hora: el equipo necesario, los vendedores, los suministros… y eso sin mencionar el presupuesto.

Ella sonrió.

—Hablas como un auténtico hombre de negocios.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Aquella sonrisa iluminó la cara de Candy, y Terry se sorprendió por su propia reacción. Hasta aquel día ella había sido la vecina de al lado, la hermana pequeña, pero ahora tenía algo diferente a lo que él recordaba.

La miró más detenidamente. Sus ojos verdes eran acogedores y cálidos, y parecían más grandes y más bonitos; su cara era la de una mujer, al igual que su cuerpo. Seguía siendo menuda, pero tenía unas perfectas proporciones y la camisa de algodón que llevaba resaltaba la forma y el tamaño de su pecho. No era como las admiradoras que lo habían perseguido en el circuito, pero se amoldaría perfectamente a las manos de un hombre. A sus manos…

Apartó aquel pensamiento rápidamente; no quería saber cómo se adaptaría a sus manos.

Pero no podía apartar su mirada de ella, y bajó la vista hasta su delgada cintura. Los pantalones ciclistas de color caqui que llevaba dejaban a la vista las estilizadas piernas, y Terry se preguntó qué aspecto tendría con unos vaqueros viejos lo suficientemente suaves como para acariciar su trasero como si fuese la mano de un amante.

Apostaría cualquier cosa a que podría dejar a todos los hombres del público con la boca abierta. Pero se dijo que aquella era solo una observación imparcial e impersonal en la que no encajaba ningún sentimiento suyo. Nada más.

Ella era una mujer por la que cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de tener a su lado.

Cualquier hombre menos él.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe el lugar o prefieres ir tú solo? —le preguntó.

Después de los pensamientos que acababa de tener, estaría loco si aceptaba su oferta. El sentido común le decía que fuese solo, como hacía siempre.

—Sería una ayuda si me lo enseñas tú —dijo antes de darse cuenta.

¿A quién ayudaría? Desde luego a él no. Las mujeres lo habían estado traicionando desde que tenía diez años. Habría preferido hacer negocios con el padre de Candy; al menos con él habría sabido a qué atenerse, sin sorpresas. Terry odiaba las sorpresas.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—. Mi furgoneta está detrás.

—Vamos en la mía —replicó él.

—¿No serás uno de esos hombres que tienen prejuicios hacia las mujeres conductoras? —le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Él atrapó su mirada y vio un brillo en sus ojos. Sonrió de forma burlona; su sangre se estaba calentando al calor del fuego de ella.

—¿Qué pasa si lo soy?

—Pues que tendremos más problemas que el de qué furgoneta llevar —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Me apellido Andley, estoy al cargo de esto y vas a tener que hacer negocios conmigo.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó como si hubiese algo que él debiera saber.

—Completamente —contestó él.

Era la verdad. Por mucho que deseara lo contrario, tenía ganas de hacer negocios con ella, más de las que había tenido por algo en mucho tiempo.

—Bien —dijo ella asintiendo—. Déjame decirte que conozco esto como la palma de mi mano, y si yo conduzco tú podrás ver más cosas.

—De acuerdo. Y nada me gustaría más que tener a una mujer guapa como chófer.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó ella.

—¿Que qué me parece? —musitó él.

Candy había aparcado la furgoneta junto al granero y fueron andando hasta los corrales. Estaban de pie uno al lado del otro con los brazos apoyados en lo alto de la valla; él estaba sobre la tierra y ella en el primer barrote, por lo que tenían los hombros a la misma altura y el ocasional roce de sus brazos generaba unas chispas que amenazaban con incendiar el agitado corazón de Candy ¿Qué ocurriría si dejaba que las chispas se convirtiesen en llamas?

Candy intentó con todas sus fuerzas no notar la sutil fragancia de su loción de afeitado, o el calor de su cuerpo. Intentó apartar de su mente todas aquellas sensaciones; tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como conseguir el contrato para el campeonato u olvidar que él no era el hombre enfadado que le había dicho que besaba como una niña pequeña. Él era ahora un hombre de verdad, y ella una mujer que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir los desenfrenados efectos de su masculinidad.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando sus miradas se encontraron y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría pasando por la mente de él.

—¿Qué te parece? —repitió ella.

—El rancho tiene buen aspecto —dijo él con cuidado—, incluso mejor de lo que yo recordaba. Has cambiado algunas cosas. ¿Me vas a hablar del proyecto en el que estás trabajando?

Quería decirle que no. La asustaba que él se diese cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba; ya era suficientemente malo cuando solo tenía que preocuparse por los recuerdos que él pudiera tener de lo que ella hizo. Pero ahora sabía cómo había averiguado él que la chica a la que amaba, amaba a otra persona, y ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que dolía aquello.

Si él estuviese esperando para vengarse, en aquel momento tenía la oportunidad perfecta: lo único que tenía que hacer era celebrar el rodeo en otro lugar. Los planes de Candy no fallarían, pero le llevaría mucho más tiempo llevarlos a cabo, y el tiempo era su enemigo. La publicidad que le brindaría el rodeo le sería de mucha ayuda.

Quizá pudiese evitar la pregunta.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas para celebrar el rodeo? —le preguntó.

Terry se alzó el sombrero ligeramente.

—Lo primero, muchas tierras. Hace falta sitio para un aparcamiento, además de sitio para caravanas y campistas. No estás demasiado lejos de la carretera, así que eso es una ventaja.

—¿Qué más?

—Espacio para tribunas portátiles y casetas de comida, y un corral lo suficientemente grande para celebrar los torneos.

—Lo tengo todo —dijo señalando las zonas delimitadas por las vallas—. Hay tres ruedos, y uno es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar tres de los eventos.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Lo que quiero saber es por qué.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—¿Por qué tienes tres? ¿Para qué los necesitas y por qué está la tierra tan blanda y removida? —dijo él mirándola de nuevo—. ¿Qué tienes guardado en la manga? —le preguntó.

—Haces que parezca que estoy intentando conseguir dinero rápido.

—No quería decir eso —dijo él, se dio la vuelta para apoyarse en la valla y cruzó los brazos sobre su impresionante pecho.

Para apartar sus pensamientos de aquella masculina pose, Taylor sostuvo su mirada. Después, se bajó de la valla y se irguió.

—Estoy preparando el rancho para abrirlo al público —le dijo.

—¿No te referirás a un rancho de vacaciones? —dijo con la misma expresión de sorpresa que cuando se cayó a la piscina.

Ella asintió.

—Los rodeos son para distintas actividades: montar a caballo, enlazar. Si un principiante se cae, es mejor que lo haga sobre tierra blanda.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es más blanda y…

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que quiero decir es: ¿por qué dejar de ser un rancho de trabajo?

—Seguirá siendo un rancho de trabajo; mientras a mí me quede aliento, yo haré ese tipo de trabajo. Pero es algo que siempre he querido hacer, enseñarles lo que es el silencio a las personas que viven un ritmo de vida acelerado. Dejar que saboreen el auténtico estilo de vida del oeste.

—¿Y qué más?

Ella no quería aparentar que no lo había entendido; cualquiera en Destiny podía contárselo si preguntaba.

—Quiero hacer algo que no esté tan ligado a la agricultura. La sequía, y el precio del ganado y la comida, todo puede suponer una diferencia económica.

—¿Por qué es tan importante de repente?

—Tengo una hipoteca.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño—. Creía que tu padre era el dueño de la tierra. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Él murió y mi madre puso el rancho en venta.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué te sorprende? —le preguntó mientras estudiaba la expresión de su cara.

—Tu familia es orgullosa, es un pilar de esta comunidad. Han sido terratenientes durante muchas generaciones y no me imaginaba que un Andley fuese capaz de deshacerse de la tierra.

Candy suspiró.

—Mi madre nació y se crió en el norte de Dallas; es una mujer de ciudad sofisticada. Ella fue feliz aquí cuando mi padre vivía y se encargaba de todo. Después, lo echaba de menos y había demasiados recuerdos. Él heredó la tierra, así que a ella no le ataba ningún lazo emocional.

—Pero venderla estando tú aquí parece un poco duro —dijo él.

—Incluso para un Andley —terminó ella.

—Lo has dicho tú, no yo —contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es que importe, pero ella era Andley por matrimonio.

Y eso que él era el que había hablado de agua pasada y de no guardar rencor. Decidió que sería mejor no contar con recibir ayuda de él.

—Mi madre necesitaba dinero para vivir en Dallas —le explicó Candy—. No podía quedarse aquí y tampoco tenía recursos para marcharse. Era su única opción.

—Y tú no podías dejar que la tierra dejase de pertenecer a la familia.

Aquello no era una pregunta y ella se preguntó cómo la conocía tan bien.

—Supongo que en ese sentido soy como mi padre. Para mí significa mucho que siempre haya habido un Andley en el rancho; unas raíces tan profundas son duras de sacar.

—A mí me ha ido muy bien sin raíces —dijo él apretando los labios.

—No te lo estoy echando en cara, Terry, solo te explico por qué estoy yo al cargo ahora.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué un rancho de vacaciones?

—Me gusta la idea de tener huéspedes y poder enseñarles el modo de vida que a mí me gusta. Y… —añadió, pero se detuvo y se preguntó si se atrevería a mostrarle siquiera un pequeño asomo de debilidad. Pero no tenía mucho que perder si se lo contaba.

—Creo que puedo hacer que sea rentable.

—¿Qué ocurrirá si no lo consigues?

Aquello era algo en lo que intentaba no pensar. Había invertido todas sus energías en planteamientos positivos y se decía continuamente que el fracaso no era una opción. Ahora que estaba a punto de meterse de cabeza, estaba completamente asustada.

—¿Candy?

—Si no funciona, podría perder el rancho —dijo ella en voz baja—. Mi madre y Susana podrían ayudar, pero quiero hacerlo sola.

—Supongo que si el campeonato se celebrara aquí, conseguirías publicidad.

—Eso es. Si la gente apropiada tiene una experiencia positiva, la publicidad sería incalculable. Y eso sin mencionar… —dijo pero se detuvo.

Había tenido suerte de que él no se matara de la risa, pero no había forma de que él la ayudase si no servía a sus propósitos también.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo ella, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

Terry caminó junto a ella.

—Dímelo.

—Primero dime tú a mí si me vas a dar el visto bueno para que se celebre aquí.

Durante un rato caminaron en silencio. TErry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y ella recordó algo con la claridad de un rayo. Él siempre fruncía el ceño y se metía las manos en los bolsillos cuando se concentraba en algo. ¿Por qué tenía que acordarse de aquello? No quería recordar nada sobre él ni sobre lo que ocurrió en el pasado.

Resultaba cruel y cómico descubrir que ella y su futuro dependían de un hombre que no sentía ningún amor por su familia, y que tenía todas las razones del mundo para quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver cómo se hundía. Ella no era la que le había hecho daño, pero tenía la sensación de que aquello no importaba y sospechaba que Terry no tenía mucha experiencia en perdonar. Pero habían pasado diez años y todo el mundo cambia.

—¿Terry?

Él la miró.

—Aún no me he decidido, tengo que ir a ver otro sitio.

—Al menos dime si crees que el rancho funcionará.

—Si me dices lo que me ibas a contar antes.

¿Acaso estaban destinados a hacer negocios mutuamente con un cebo? ¿Acaso era aquella la forma de llevar un rodeo? Deseaba simplemente poder decirle que la avisara cuando hubiese tomado una decisión, pero había llegado demasiado lejos como para echarse atrás.

—Iba a decir que una promoción por parte de un campeón de rodeo famoso ayudaría bastante a correr la voz —dijo enarcando una ceja—. Una persona como tú atraería la atención incluso de las personas que no van a los rodeos.

—¿Publicidad gratuita? —preguntó él, aunque empezaba a sonreír y aquello hizo que Candy también sonriese.

—Una chica tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer. No me licencié en Dirección de Ranchos para nada. ¿Cómo puede salir mal algo que es gratis?

Estaban llegando a la piscina y al _jacuzzi_ que ella había instalado. Tenía sentido que los huéspedes quisiesen relajarse y refrescarse después de un acalorado y polvoriento paseo a caballo. Su idea era atraer a los huéspedes con la experiencia del rancho al mismo tiempo que les ofrecía todas las comodidades de una casa.

Desgraciadamente la visión de la piscina la hizo sentirse incómoda. ¿Lo ayudaría a recordar lo que ocurrió hace diez años? Si hubiese estado atenta, habría aparcado al otro lado de la casa, pero desde que estaba él allí no había tenido un solo pensamiento coherente.

Ojalá él no se fijase en la piscina.

A medida que se acercaban, ella se puso entre él y la piscina y deseó ser más alta para taparle la vista.

Candy señaló en la dirección contraria.

—Mira qué nubes. ¿Crees que habrá tormenta?

Él se dio la vuelta para ver de qué estaba hablando y volvió a mirarla a ella.

—No lo creo, son nubecillas muy pequeñas.

Mientras continuaban andando, ella le señaló otra cosa para enseñarle.

—Quiero plantar flores allí —dijo ella esperando distraerlo. Un poquito más lejos y llegaría a casa a salvo—. Para darle color al rancho.

Terry la miró.

—Muy bien.

—Y allí —dijo señalándole un punto vacío junto a la casa—, estoy pensando en hacer un huerto.

—¿Todo eso en tu abundante tiempo libre?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Desde cuándo eres granjera? —le preguntó sorprendido.

—Haré lo que sea y me convertiré en lo que haga falta para que esto funcione. Si yo puedo evitarlo, nadie que no sea mi familia pondrá las manos en este rancho.

—Tu determinación es digna de admiración —dijo él deteniéndose junto a la piscina. Miró al agua cristalina y cuando se encontró de nuevo con su mirada, vio un brillo de algo en sus ojos—. Pero incluso aunque elija otro lugar, tus ideas son buenas. No deberías tener ningún problema en atraer turistas.

—No con la suficiente rapidez —dijo ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Mientras hacía la pregunta, Terry miró por encima de su hombro al agua. Cuando Candy volvió a verle los ojos, la expresión que vio en ellos la hizo temblar.

Ella lo tocó en el brazo para volver a tener su atención, pero el calor del fuerte antebrazo de Terry calentó la piel de su mano y atrajo la atención de ella. Rápidamente retiró la mano como si se hubiese quemado. En cierto sentido era lo que había ocurrido.

—Si no sale bien este año, el siguiente funcionará, o el siguiente —le dijo él.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Dispongo de un año, después mi capital se habrá terminado. El rancho tiene que estar pagando sus propios gastos para entonces. Tengo un presupuesto publicitario limitado, y esta sería la mejor forma de que la gente se enterase.

—Ya veo —dijo él volviendo a mirar la piscina de nuevo—. No recuerdo esta piscina.

Ella quería decirle que se olvidara de ese tema pero no lo hizo. Tenía la sospecha de que él acababa de recordarlo todo.

—Es nueva —dijo ella—. ¿Vas a darme el contrato a mí?

—El rancho cumple todos los requisitos —comentó él. De repente sonrió—. Pero no quisiera meterme en nada de cabeza antes de tener todos los datos.

Candy tragó saliva.

—Los datos siempre son buenos.

—«Todos» los datos, para no hacer algo de lo que arrepentirse. No es que haya aprendido eso de ti.

Y sin avisar, la tomó en brazos como si fuese una muñeca y la sujetó por encima de la piscina.


End file.
